


All Tied Up

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A sly smile came across Castiel’s face that told Dean that he was up to something. The hunter didn’t fight it, though, and let his lover do what he wanted to do. With one hand, he held the hunter’s wrists, and with the other he yanked his tie off. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Dean and Castiel burst through the door to his room in the bunker. The second Dean shut the door behind him, the angel’s lips were on his own and he found himself pinned up against the door. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer as their tongues danced with each other’s. Dean could feel his cheeks warming as they turned red and his heart beat faster in his chest.

Castiel broke their kiss and looked at him with fire in his eyes. “Getting hard already, Dean?” he smirked as he looked down at his jeans.

“Cas…” Dean breathed out as he reached for his lover and pulled him back in for another kiss.

The angel was happy to oblige and locked their lips together again. He took the brunette by the waist and held onto him tightly as he pushed him into the door. He leaned his body against the taller man’s. Castiel growled into Dean’s mouth as he felt himself harden as well. As their fervent kisses continued, the angel moved one his hands to the front of Dean’s jeans, and unzipped them and tugged down in one swift movement.

The hunter gasped at the rush of cold air on his legs. The sudden cool air against his warm skin only made him harder. Castiel studied the sight before him: Dean, the big strong hunter weak at the knees and blushing pink all over. The angel never tired of seeing him in this state. He licked his lips hungrily.

“Step out of those,” he commanded.

“You’re so serious tonight,” he replied playfully. Castiel did not say anything, just glared at his lover with fire in his eyes.

Dean looked down and did as he was told. He shook off his pants without a word. As he did so, Castiel shed his coat and belt. After tossing them aside, he took the hunter’s hand and led his to the bed. He took Dean by the shoulders and spun him to that his back was to the bed before pushing him down. The brunette landed on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs for a moment. He looked up at his love in awe, secretly loving the dominating mood he was in tonight.

Castiel climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Dean reached up and started to unbutton the angel’s shirt. He watched as the taller man fumbled with the buttons, careful with the fabric in his fingers. He smiled as he admired the care that his lover took in everything he did, even if it wasn’t obvious at first sight. It was the little things Dean did that drew him to the man.

Once all the buttons were undone, Castiel slipped his shirt off and tossed it aside; leaving him with only his tie and pants left on. Dean gazed at his lover’s chest in awe. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the man in front of him. Before his knew what he was doing, Dean found himself reaching up for his tie to take it off. The angel stopped him, however, and held his wrists firmly in one hand.

A sly smile came across Castiel’s face that told Dean that he was up to something. The hunter didn’t fight it, though, and let his lover do what he wanted to do. With one hand, he held the hunter’s wrists, and with the other he yanked his tie off. The raven-haired man lowered his lover’s wrists so that they rested over his head and brushed the headboard.

“Stay,” Castiel ordered.

Dean nodded and didn’t move as his lover let him go. Castiel undid his tie so that it was one long piece of fabric. He leaned over and wrapped the blue fabric around Dean’s wrists and through the decorative holes in the center of the headboard, successfully pinning him down to the bed. The hunter lay still as his lover bound him, but his heart pounded in his chest at this turn of events. After Castiel gave one last tug to secure his lover, he sat back and admired his handiwork. Dean gave a couple yanks to test how tight it was tied, but the binding fabric did not move.

The angel smiled, satisfied with his work. He licked his lips again as he ripped Dean’s shirt open, completely disregarding the row of buttons that held it closed. 

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, surprised at the sudden roughness.

He said nothing in response, just looked at him with a piercing gaze. His blue eyes melted any hesitation the hunter had. Castiel drank in the sight before him, relishing the defenseless brunette that lay under him. Dean looked up at him with pleading eyes, eyes that said ‘I want more.’

“The safe word is ‘pizza man,’” Castiel told him.

At those words, Dean burst out in laughter. “You are never going to let that go will you?”

The angel smiled and bent down to kiss his lover hard on the lips to silence him. Dean responded by parting his lips, allowing the raven-haired man’s tongue entrance into his mouth. They shared a passionate kiss for several minutes until Castiel pulled away. The hunter took that moment to catch his breath as his lover stood up to remove his pants and boxers, revealing his erection.

Dean eyed his lover’s erect penis hungrily as his cheeks turned bright red. A devilish smile graced Castiel’s face as he climbed back on top of his lover. He brushed his thigh over Dean’s crotch, making him squirm in pleasure at the tease. He moved up towards his face, settling over his chest, and looked down at him in anticipation. The brunette licked his lips as he looked at his lover’s large cock in front of him. He took in a deep breath before wrapping his lips around it. He slowly took in Castiel’s entire length before sucking hard. The angel let out a loud moan and grabbed a handful of his lover’s hair as he bobbed back and forth.

The brunette used his tongue to stroke wherever he could reach. He pulled his head back so that only the tip of his lover’s cock was still in his mouth and sucked on just that. Dean then ran his tongue down the shaft and took Castiel back into his mouth again. His lover shivered in pleasure as he rocked his hips back and forth. He whispered his lover’s name under his breath as he thrust into his mouth.

Castiel then pulled away and scoot himself down to lay on top of his lover. Dean stretched his neck to kiss his angel. They locked their lips again and he ran hand hands all over Dean’s chest as they did so. He stopped at his nipples and gave them a little pinch, which made the hunter gasp. Castiel broke the kiss and moved down a little. He began to suck at the nape of his neck. The brunette beneath him let out a loud moan as he sucked on his creamy skin.

As he continued to suck on Dean’s neck, Castiel moved his hands down towards his waistline. He tugged down at his lover’s boxers and started to push it down. He moved his face down Dean’s chest, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites down as he moved. He stopped at his lover’s nipple and took it into his mouth. Dean twitched in pleasure as the angel sucked and licked his sensitive chest.

“Cas…” he moaned. His lover smiled against his skin and bit down on his nipple. That action made the brunette howl as a wave of pain mixed with pleasure swept over him. Dean struggled against his restraints, but they weren’t going to budge. He knew he would have red marks on the wrists from this, but Dean didn’t care.

The angel pulled away to admire his lover, bound and covered in love marks. He decided that Dean had enough teasing, and pushed himself down to sit between his open legs. Castiel yanked Dean’s underwear down to reveal his erection. He pushed Dean’s legs together for a moment to slide the piece of clothing completely off, leaving his lover in nothing but the ripped open plaid shirt on his arms and his tie holding his wrists together.

Dean blushed as the dark-haired man scanned over every inch of him. He could never get used to the way Castiel looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Those blue eyes settled on the fully erect cock in front on him. He crouched down to that he was level with Dean’s erection and placed a tender kiss on the tip.

Expecting more, Dean whined, “Please Cas.” He tried to buck his hips up, but the angel held him down.

“Patience,” Castiel’s deep voice against his cock made Dean shiver. He took Dean’s erection into his mouth very slowly, cherishing how much fun it was to tease his lover. It was only once he finally took in the entire length that he began to suck. The action made the hunter moan loudly and twitch against his restraints.

While his mouth worked the brunette’s cock, Castiel reached his hand up to his lover’s mouth and pushed his fingers inside his mouth. Dean was happy to grant access and eagerly sucked on the angel’s fingers. He used his tongue to play with the fingers in his mouth, and made sure that they were well coated with his saliva. The angel loved the feeling of his fingers against his lover’s tongue. The sensation went a chill that made his cock twitch in pleasure.

Once he was satisfied that his fingers were well lubricated, Castiel withdrew from his mouth and brought his hand down to Dean’s entrance. While still sucking on his cock, the angel slowly pushed a finger inside. Dean gasped and squirmed as much as his binding would allow him to against his lover’s touch. Castiel thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Dean moaned loudly as the angel began to move faster.

He added a third finger and stopped for a moment to let Dean adjust to the feeling. Castiel sat up so that he could watch his lover as he got lost in his pleasure. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as he breathed heavily and his skin was bright pink. The angel treasured the sight before him as a blush came across his cheeks as well. The hunter opened his eyes to look at his lover and nodded, indicating that he was ready to continue. Castiel always waited for confirmation before proceeding as he knew that it could be too painful if he went too fast, especially since this time they were out of lube.

The dark-haired man began to drive his fingers in and out, slowly at first, careful not to hurt Dean. The man beneath him moved with him, moaning and sighing each time Castiel pushed into him. He turned his head to the side and bit the skin on his arm to keep himself quiet. The angel frowned, and was determined to make his lover hoarse from screaming. He enjoyed when Dean was loud when they had sex; it was reassuring to him that he was doing a good job. He changed his angle, trying to find that sweet spot that made Dean weak. It only took a couple tries to find what he was looking for.

Dean cried out as his lover hit that bundle of nerves, “Cas! Ahh!”

Castiel smiled and grabbed the base of Dean’s cock tightly with his other hand, “I can’t have you coming yet,” he squeezed as he pushed his fingers into him a few more times. Dean’s face flushed and twisted in ecstasy. 

After one last thrust of his fingers, Castiel pulled out slowly. Dean whimpered at the feeling of emptiness as his lover left him. The angel smirked before he spit a few times into his hand and lathered his own erection with it. The brunette watched him eagerly as Castiel jerked himself off a few times. They locked eyes and stared at each other longingly for a few moments. 

“Cas… Please…” Dean broke the silence.

“You’re impatient today,” Castiel answered him in a low voice that made Dean shiver.

“Since when do you tease me this much?” he snapped back.

The angel said nothing as he positioned himself at Dean’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself in. Dean howled and tensed his muscles.

“Are you ok?” Castiel asked, worried that the lack of lube was a bad idea. He cursed to himself that he didn’t think to run out to grab some, but he was too caught up in the moment to think.

“Mmhmm,” Dean bit his lip.

“I can stop Dean.”

“No!” Dean’s eyes shot open, “Please don’t stop. I’m ok,” he breathed.

Castiel nodded and continued to push himself inside his lover. The heat of Dean’s tight ass felt so good to him. He felt bad that he was getting pleasure while Dean was in pain. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped to let the hunter adjust to the feeling. Dean took several deep breaths as he tried to relax his muscles. Castiel bent forward to kiss Dean. They shared a passionate kiss while they stayed connected, a kiss that could have lit the room on fire.

When they broke apart, Dean whispered, “You can move now Cas.”

The angel nodded once and began to pull out slowly and then back in just as slowly. Dean yelped, and Castiel looked at him with concern. The hunter looked at him and nodded, indicating that he wanted him to continue. He continued to thrust in and out of his lover slowly until Dean let out a loud moan.

“Dean?”

“Dammit Cas! Just fuck me already!” Dean pushed himself against the angel, making him slide deeper into him.

With that, Castiel picked up his pace and thrust faster into Dean. The brunette moaned in pleasure and the angel’s face flushed. This was the hottest he had ever seen Dean. He sat up as he kept his rhythm so that he could get a better view of his lover: his hands still bound, sweating and writhing in pleasure. A sly smile graced his face as he watched Dean cry and moan in pleasure.

Dean could feel the angel’s eyes on him, “What?” he breathed. He could feel his cheeks turning redder as the angel stared at his naked body.

Castiel slowed his pace, “You look so beautiful right now,” he took Dean’s cock in his hand and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. The brunette cried out at the stimulation and rocked his hips to match his lover’s pace. Together they continued this dance, the angel taking the lead and sped up the pace again. Castiel felt waves of pleasure throughout his body as he pounded into his lover.

“Cas… I’m so close,” the green-eyed man moaned.

The angel smiled down at him and thrust harder. Dean screamed in pleasure as he clenched his hands in an attempt to grab onto the headboard. Castiel squeezed Dean’s cock harder and pumped faster in time with his thrusts. He let out a moan of his own, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. He leaned forward and sucked on Dean’s neck, driving the other man wild.

“Come for me baby,” he growled into his lover’s ear.

That was all it took for Dean to lose all control. He screamed his lover’s name as he came hard. His body shook as his seed spilled onto his abs. Castiel let the hunter’s cock go and placed his hand on either side of Dean’s chest to brace himself up. 

He continued to pound into the brunette, knowing his own orgasm was close. He sped up as he thrust his cock in and out of his lover. He could feel his release rapidly approaching. “I’m coming, Dean,” he moaned into his lover’s ear.

Dean wrapped his legs around him, “Come inside me,” he looked up at his lover with his large green eyes.

The angel couldn’t resist those eyes, and with one final thrust he came inside him. Every muscle in his body trembled with pleasure; this was the first time he had come inside his lover. After he came, Castiel collapsed on top of the hunter. The two men lay together in silence for a few minutes to catch their breath. The angel listened to Dean’s heart beat as he lay on top of him.

After a few minutes of silence, Castiel sat up and pulled out of his lover. Dean whimpered softly at the loss of their connection. The angel sat next to his lover and reached up for his tie. “I guess I should let you go now,” he said with a smile as he untied the fabric. Dean laughed softly as he shook his arms to get blood flowing to the limbs again and rubbed his wrists. The angel took hold of his hands and pulled them up to his lips to give each write a soft kiss, instantly healing the bruises there.

Castiel looked down at Dean’s abs, “You’re a mess,” disapproval laced his voice.

Dean sat up and shot his lover a devilish smile, “Shall we take it to the shower for round two?” he winked.

Without a word, Castiel nodded and stood up. He extended his hand to his lover, which Dean gladly accepted, and two made their way quickly to the shower for another round of love-making.

**Author's Note:**

> After weeks of saying that I'm going to write Destiel porn, it's finally written. Hope you all enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
